That look in her eyes
by Dream Wall
Summary: This Tale of Romance could show you a side of our beloved characters Kel, Neal, Dom, and Owen. But with so many new twists and turns you are in for a ride!
1. Default Chapter

These characters, things and places all belong to Tamora Pierce and the story takes place after the end of Lady Knight: Protector of the small  
  
Keladry of Mindelan was enjoying her trip back to New Hope. Sargent Domitan and his squad had been asked to spend the winter at New Hope, and Kel was really looking forward to having Dom around. During her stay at fort Steadfast she and Dom had become closer and Kel realized at the end of the week that she loved him.  
  
Kel looked in Dom's direction with a longing to be with him at the very moment. Consumed by her emotions she did not notice that Neal had seen the look in her eyes and the direction of her gaze. "I've never seen a look like that on her face before and she's looking at Dom" muttered Neal to himself. Suddenly they were sitting outside the doors of New Hope waiting to enter.  
  
As the large doors creaked open cheers came from the people inside. Neal knew every person there but he was sure that their cheers were for a different Kel than the one that walk through the gates. "I will get Kel to tell me what's going on even if I have to beat it out of her.  
  
They all dismounted and handed their horses off to the kids whose job it was to take care of them. Neal grabbed his bags and carried them into the headquarters right behind Kel. 'What is the best way to get it out of her with out being beaten for meddling in her personal affairs' Neal thought to himself as he laid his packs down on his bed.  
  
Dinner came and still he hadn't thought of what he was going to do. After dinner it struck him, he was going to have to talk about it directly there was no way out of it. When the officers sat down in the headquarters' common room Neal saw Kel sit down next to Dom. 'If that isn't proof of my suspicion then I don't know what is' he thought from his corner of the room. Neal spent the next couple hours until the group broke up in a deep discussion with Merric over the happenings in Steadfast during the holidays. All the while he was thinking about what he was going to say to Kel.  
  
Finally the entire group broke up to go to bed because tomorrow was going to be a busy day. Just as Kel got up to leave Neal grabbed her by the arm and held her in the room until everyone else had left. Then he closed the door, but making sure that no one was listening before he did.  
  
"What on earth are you doing Neal" Kel asked in a furious whisper.  
  
"Kel I need you to be totally honest with me" Neal said in a clear and confident voice.  
  
"What do you mean Neal" Kel replied in a shocked voice even though she knew what he meant. 


	2. A Shocking New Turn

Disclaimer: I don't quite understand why I have to do this again but I don't own any of the characters or the places I just own this plot line which I have created over long periods of time! ---------######--------######---------#####------------  
  
I see the way you seem to be looking at Dom" Neal spoke in a softer voice in case of listeners, " I know what's going on here, your in love with him..."  
  
"Its nothing," Kel replied her voice matching Neal's evenly, "I look at him the same way I would look at you".  
  
"Well you used to look at me differently actually," Neal said realization coming over his face, "were you in love with me a long time ago".  
  
"That depends what kind of love you are talking about," Kel responded tartly " I fall in love as easily as Peachblosom speaks to a sparrow".  
  
Neal's face looked grim he had never realized that Kel, his best friend was ever really like a girl, falling in love. This was to much to cope with for now. "G-night Kel", Neal said faking a yawn, " see you in the morning"  
  
"Hey," Kel said as Neal began to walk away, "is it really all that obvious?"  
  
He turned his head and responded " no not unless you have known you as long as I have".  
  
"oh" she said and walked off to bed a lot on her mind.  
  
***###***###**###***###***###***###***###***  
  
The next day all was quite in New Hope, a thick blanket of snow covered the ground like a down quilt. Clouds ahead provided a forecast for the rest of the day..  
  
"Blizzards", Kel retorted, " why cant they just stay away from us it make s life so much harder".  
  
"Well," Dom replied, " I think they do stop the enemy from crossing the border". His cheerful tone seemed slightly out of place for a topic so gloomy as the enemy, tough he always could make anything sound happy Kel thought open to the humor.  
  
"Don't count on it Dom," Owen replied grimly. Since his ordeal was soon to come and the "Stump" as Neal called him felt Owen needed more training in humility which he was sure to receive working with the refugees.  
  
"And why not", Dom inquired, "I thought they didn't attack in the snow, I've never seen them in the winter either".  
  
"Well," Owen retorted, " I wouldn't put it pass them and I can always hope for a jolly fight in this dull place"  
  
"Why don't you join one of the combat competitions" Kel said, " you would probably enjoy the hand to hand combat this evening"  
  
"I would feel so bad," Owen said, " they don't have the training that we have".  
  
"I wouldn't put it past them," Dom remarked, " they are really good at street fighting".  
  
"Why don't you enter then," Owen asked jokingly, " they would probably beat you in any case..."  
  
What's gotten in to Owen, Kel thought, he never acts like that, well once but that was when he was trying to impress some lady at court. What is he playing at I can only sit and wonder.  
  
" Maybe I should just to prove it to you," Dom responded to the question with a hint of anger Kel had never seen before.  
  
"Dom, Owen what's gotten into you two," Kel said, " your acting like two love sick idiots".  
  
"Oh nothing just a little friendly competition" Owen said with a false cheerfulness, under his breath he muttered, "over a certain lady who shall remain nameless".  
  
"What did you say", Dom inquired his politeness a little to proper for friends, "it sounded to be aimed at me"  
  
"Ok you two," giving Owen a look that would break glass, " think maybe I should go, Neal said that we needed to talk any way". Kel turned around and walked away leaving the other two alone standing on a wall.  
  
***###***##***###***###***###***###***###***  
  
Dom and Owen stood there in shock as Kel disappeared around a corner on her way to the infirmary. "Why did you start that fight in the first place", Dom yelled when they were sure Kel was out of ear shot.  
  
"You don't have the right to court her you aren't of noble blood your just a Sargent", Owen replied angrily.  
  
"What are you talking about..", Dom was really confused, " who am I courting?".  
  
"Kel of course", Owen replied hotly, " I see the way you look at her and only nobles should date other nobles".  
  
"Great Mithros man", Dom said shaking his head, "did you miss something somewhere along the line cause I am of noble blood lines, I only chose to be a Sargent because I didn't want to be a knight".  
  
"Well still stay away from her you hear me", Owen said his temper very sharp.  
  
"Are you in love with Kel?" Dom asked his voice sounding shocked, "no you can't be your younger than her, your to young to fall in love just in general."  
  
"Really, age never seemed to stop Lady Alanna or Cleon, why should it matter to me", Owen was starting to consider that it was time to shut up but his mouth seemed to have had other plans.  
  
"Little one its just a crush I'm sure you will be coming after some other lady in at least two weeks", Dom said , " now when you said that I couldn't court her what gave you the idea I even wanted to?"  
  
"You think nobody sees the way you look at her the way you act around her you can be worse than a love sick puppy sometimes", Owen laughed as he remembered the night before and added, "you also talk about it in your sleep just in case you didn't notice on your own you must have some really great dreams". "Why do you bother to listen as to what I have to say while I'm not awake now to be totally honest the stump left Kel, Neal, Merric and I in charge of you while you're here", Dom said kindly(almost to kindly), "you don't want me to have to vote for you to spend a couple days camping out of the grounds to you".  
  
I'm really sorry you guys that I didn't continue this story sooner but now I will finish it and do the other one so I hope you are looking forward to the next update!!!!!!! 


	3. A Friendship In Danger

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters their personalities, any of the places terminology or just general type. The only parts of this story I do own is my dreadful writing style so different from that of my idol the original author who created the characters and my plot line that is better than that of my other stories on this same topic!  
~~~**#**~~~  
  
Owen practically slithered off the deck at Dom's last words, he knew what he said was true and had no intention on sleeping outside the walls. Descending down the stairs he returned to his rooms, he would not let Dom beat him, after all he was almost a knight and Dom was only a Sargent. Caught in his own reality Owen didn't realize that he had actually gone into the stables and was standing right outside the stall of Kel's own faithful horse Peach Blossom...  
  
~~~**#**~~~  
  
Kel who had left the deck not more than a few minutes before Owen, was now in the infirmary talking with Neal. "Great goddess Neal I need you to just tell me what the problem is before it grows, why do you choose now to pussy foot around the point when it had never stopped you from speaking your mind before", Kel had only been taking to Neal a few moments and already they were arguing. These arguments seemed to be very common for the two of them lately. In Kel's mind Neal had been changed into one of the political nobles who just sat there and did nothing even though she could tell he had something to say, and putting this on top of everything else frustrated her to a point beyond all else.  
  
"I evade no topic, and I say nothing for there is nothing to be said that would not cause my own demise", Neal ranted in his most educated voice possible. "I know you all to well Kel", Neal continued speaking in a way she could understand, "you open a topic with me that you know will most likely upset you and then blame me for telling you, like last night". From her attitude the news of his discovery of her "admiration" of his fair cousin had not been well taken.  
  
"What do you mean 'like last night' I said nothing about last night and I didn't say anything to that effect" She was of the verge of losing control. In all fact there was a very, very fine thread of dignity keeping her from leaving right then and there not that she cared.  
  
"Well, if you said nothing then I guess my analysis of the situation was not a good one", Neal unlike Kel had no thread and was done with this conversation, "now lady Knight I bid you farewell and beg you to leave my quarters instantly". For the first time since Neal had met Kel he spoke to her as an officer only following orders with no heart towards the cause or in support of the commander. Never before had he addressed her so coldly and with so much venom in his voice. Of all the fights they had ever had this was by far the worst and at this point he was almost certain he would not be able to salvage their relationship, but he had to try for all he was worth.  
  
~~~**#**~~~  
  
Note From the Author: Now I know this might not seem like the chapter to end all chapters but it is somewhat necessary in the final explanation and ending to the story in the long run. Look it over more than once if you have time because it contains some minor details that could possibly be crucial to helping you figure out the ending. I do promise to actually put a non fluff chapter in very soon! 


	4. News Of True Tidings

N. F. A. I know that the plot is kind of weird and it goes against the better judgement and normal ability of each character... but it will get back on track and I wont let you guys down, the odd stuff was just important because there are some very important parts that will make the plot make more sense later.  
  
Kel entered her rooms, what Neal had just said... what Dom and Owen had been talking about earlier, it was just to much for her to bear. So much that she almost lost her ability to maintain her mask, but in the end she had to break down. Neal had never been that way, why was her entire world falling to pieces in front of her. They always would say that the best days of your life can once you were a knight, but all they have brought her so far were sorrow. I hate this Kel told herself why do things have to be so hard still. I thought I had proven my self... I thought , well it doesn't really matter what I thought anymore its now and nothing is the way I thought it would be so I might as well make the best of it. There was a knock at the door, Kel waited to listen for the pattern. Certain people have different knocks because Kel would need to know who it was and therefore judging it she had the time to talk to them. Also the speed of the know could inform her as to whether or not it was urgent. Thump... thump... thump, thump, thump, Kel searched through her mind figuring out which person had that knock, it wasn't the common knock for the refugees, but the which one was it. "Oh", she said realizing it was Tobe's, "come on in".  
  
Tobe opened the door, and peered in. "I heard yelling and then you stormed out of the infirmary" he said not in his usual outspoken voice, "why have you been fighting with Neal lately". Kel had adopted Tobe during midwinter, and he spent a lot of time studying all the subjects he missed during his time as a servant. Lately though it had been hard for him to continue his studies without the distraction of Kel or someone else arguing. "Kel, do you even know what is wrong because it is really bothering me that you can't have a conversation with Neal without arguing", Tobe seemed to be truly concerned when he spoke.  
  
"No, Tobe I have no idea", Kel replied. "if I did I would be able to fix it, which you might have noticed that I haven't". Kel was beginning to realize that what she did from this moment on would change the course of the future for herself and the people around her.  
  
"Well, if the two of you must fight please try your best to keep the noise to a minimum. The people are starting to worry that you are arguing about what will happen to them, since they cant make out the words through walls. There are so many rumors and so little time." Tobe was beginning to ramble until he caught himself. Suddenly there was another knock at the door, this time Tobe recognized it. It was one of Wyldons messengers. 'I wonder what this is all about' he thought while he let the man inside...  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
V  
  
NFA: now you would think that I would leave it there but ... what kind of good writer makes an entire chapter out of a single conversation that is only a page long.  
  
The messenger walked in, grinning ear to ear. In his hand there was a scroll with the royal seal on it. Handing it to Kel the man said "I also carry a personal message from my lord Wyldon". Handing Kel the document, she broke the seal and read it out loud.  
  
' Dear Keladry,  
  
I am pleased to inform you that space has been made at Golden Lake, and some of the surrounding villages. Your people are to be moved out of the way within the next 14 days. It would be greatly appreciated if they could be taken on the enclosed route since there are still some war affected areas and we would prefer to avoid undue danger for them.  
  
Sincerely  
King Jonathan'  
  
After she had re read the first letter at least for times, smiling like she was insane, she asked Tobe to gather the rest of the officers and the head of each refugee house. This was not the kind of news she could hold back from them for very long. In fact her excitement had caused her to forget all about the Personal note from Lord Wyldon. But she couldn't forget it for long, as Tobe trotted out the door to fetch the people she had asked for, The messenger asked if she would like to see the other letter now. Kel realizing that she had forgotten the letter all together grinned and replied that yes she would like to see it. Opening the letter she noticed it was addressed to herself as well as Dom and Neal, noting that she would have to send deliver this to them she read the letter. 


	5. Letters and Sorrows

Dear Keladry, Neal , and Sargent Domitan  
  
I am pleased to have been informed that your people have been relocated. Now on to a slightly more formal note, you are all to escort them to their new homes. Upon reaching their new homes we would like you to return to Corus you should reach the palace a few weeks before midwinter. There you (including the squad of the Kings Own) will remain until spring at which time you will be given your new orders assuming that the peace talks don't succeed over the winter months. A letter has been sent to Merric who will be taking command of the camp after your departure, New Hope is no longer a refugee camp it has been exchanged, the troops require a larger area to work and train over the winter. Mithros bless all of your journeys and please relinquish your command within the allocated time period.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Lord Wyldon  
  
Kel re read the letter several times in shock, she was dismissed of her duties... herself, Neal and Dom! This wasn't happening she had taken care of these people for 2 years and now she was just supposed to take them to some unfamiliar land and leave them there with strange overlords. Kel began to cry, these people would probably be happier in this new home far away from the fighting. AFN I don't remember where Golden Lake is but I'm just guessing its on the opposite side of the kingdom from the war Leaving these people was going to be very hard though, they were more her family than her real family now, but she had to do it, it was for the good of her people. Splashing her face with cold water and drying it Kel set off to go and find Neal and Dom, she didn't know how she was going to tell her people and she felt she needed their help choosing a way to inform them, Just as she was crossing the compound, bright and as of late cheerful Merric came running up to her.  
  
"Kel, Kel you will never guess what letter I just received from my lord Wyldon" He seemed as excited as the time he first saw lord Roul knock her out of her saddle in tilting, and it was hard to match that. Kel though looked at his overly cheerful face and returned his greetings with a cold stare, he was the only one not acting totally different lately and now he was like a child at midwinter.  
  
"Yes Merric I know what the letter you just received said", Kel's glare began to wipe the smile off his face, "shouldn't you be upset that we will be leaving you here alone with Owen and soldiers and most likely wont be coming back any time in the distant future." Kel saw the look of realization sweep over Merric's face happiness leaving it like the air seeping out of a balloon. It was replaced quickly by the very face he wore when he was forced to go out on patrols in the early mornings.  
  
"So I am going to be stuck with a bunch of older men and the little love sick hellion from under a rock. Why can't I go with you and leave one of the others in charge", Merric said the disappointment showing in his voice.  
  
"Well think of it this way", Kel said realizing how she had just crushed Merric's dreams. "Now we know for sure that they think you are ready to lead and entire camp full of men into battle and keep the squire of my lord alive even without Neal and I there to help you". Merric smiled grimly and headed toward his rooms he needed to think about this, maybe he should request to have Owen sent back to my lords camp for the winter it was going to be cold and crowded wit rowdy soldiers for several months and none of them were even close to his age. Kel watched Merric go knowing she had changed his entire outlook on what was going on around him. Well at least he is here with several people who know him still and not like me stuck for goddess only knows how many months with people that I am currently having trouble even talking two. And what had Merric meant when he had said that Owen was love sick, he didn't seem to be looking at any of the girls at camp any differently.  
  
"Kel", she heard a voice call to her from behind. Spinning quickly she realized that she had walked right past the very people she had been looking for. "Kel" Dom called again "the messenger said that there was a letter addressed to the three of us in his last dispatch, would you mind letting the rest of us have a look at it". His joking appearance did wonders for her mood, it wouldn't be quite as hard to talk to Neal (though apologies would be done in private later) when Dom was there to mediate. After all Dom could talk them out of anything.  
  
Well that's it I know I haven't updated in a long time but this is a start and I will try to be more regular about it. Thank you to the few of you who have reviewed, I suppose I will still finish the story but it would have been nice if more people read it, I might just make a quickie ending if I don't get anymore reviews though... 


End file.
